Insanity
by AtchanKaze
Summary: I had a bad childhood. Nothing but losing everything I love. People who say Believing in yourself will bring you happiness , well they're all bunch of liars. Life is just shit for me. I thought what's the point of life if nothing good comes for me. That's the last time I ever said or thought . Because that's the day I met the most Amusing person... Jeffrey X Reader
1. The New Begnning

In the deepest, darkest forest. A 13th year old boy is running for his fragile life. He trips over a branch which his ankle is struck. A deep cut of bloodly red blood dripping down his leg. Making him in pain. Looking back he sees his Murderer, dressed in complete black , carrying his weapon ready for the attack. The boy frees himself and runs. Too weak for the pain, he falls down on the main road. A little of blood making its way down his face. With a blurry vision he sees the Murderer approaching him. The boy is shaking and closes his eyes waiting for death to approach him. He feels the weapon's edge sharp edge on his neck and the murderer says the final words to the boy'' Sayonara''. He gets ready to end it all but fails to do it. The boy is carried to a car and is driving away leaving a lifeless Murderer. The boy walks up to meet a couple. They are ready to adopt the boy making him their son, their new family. They boy accepts and is ready to leave his past.

Hi, I'm Jeffrey Woods, but people call me Jeff. I am 17th years old. My parents and my bro Liu died, no sorry killed by a Murderer. I go to ANS ( academy National School). I have quite few friends. My best friend Ben Drowned, He's a big goofy. I really don't give a damn what people think of me or my friends. But if anyone messes with me or my friends I will beat the shit out of them. I have dark black hair with a few spikes sticking out. Ocean blue eyes. Yeah you could say I have a great life. That until I met a girl , a beautiful girl but I hate her. The way she's a Missy good-to-shoe. Ugh it makes me sick. You wanna know who she is. Her name's is (y/n). I hate her.


	2. Deadly Dirty Desires

You were heading to your next period. You wore a yellowly, sunny, flowerly dress with flats. You were about to enter when you bumped into someone.

'' I-I'm so sorry''. You look up to see a boy with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt with red and blue mixed , dark blue jeans and sneakers. His grin grew wider and took a step closer to you.

'' well hello there baby, if you were so interested in me you should have told me''. You rolled your eyes. Its none other than Randy Cullen . He's the most popular boy in school. He flirts with every girl. He has his own fanclub.

'' I-I'm not I-Interested in y-you''. Randy made you scared and you were backed up to a wall. Randy put his hand on the side of your head and used hos other to stroke your cheeks. You made your head move when he got to close. He started to lick your neck and you just felt hopeless. He soon reached your ear, and you finally stopped him.

'' Stop Please!''.

'' Come on babe, you like it don't you''.

'' no I don't , I'm not your some slut or whore girl which you like''.

'' oh but you will''. Randy tried to kiss you by forcing and putting his hand on your face. You with all your dainty hands did everything to stop him. Your eyes shut tight with few tears coming out, when you open them you saw the boy on the floor with a few blood drops coming down from his nose. Randy gets up and glares at the person who punched him in the nose.

'' what's your problem man ?''. The hoodie boy looks up and says in a low voice '' you were teasing her''.

'' so it's none of your business, she's my girl and I can do what ever I want''. You were backed up the wall scared, holding your books against your chest , not looking at the fight.

'' she's not your girl and you better go before worse things happen to you''.

'' what can you do huh?''. The hoodie boy smirked and did a flip kicking Randy in the chin. Randy falls back and feels a knife on his neck. The other says'' that's what is going happen if you don't beat it''.

Randy gets up and leaves. You look up to see the hoodie boy leaving. You should out to him. '' t-thank you''. The hoodie boy starts to walk again. You start to get angry. '' hey you could have replied your welcome''.

He stops and smirks'' and why should I?''. you reply '' it shows a little manner''. The hoodie boy shakes his head . '' whatever ''. he walks again .

'' what's you're problem ? , what did I ever do to you?''.

'' It's all about you, you're missy goody to shoe. The way getting good grades , being nice and friendly to everyone. Ugh you make me sick''.

You smirk '' you're jealous of me''.

'' WHAT!?''.

'' you're jealous that I get good grades , everyone's friends with me. My reputation is better than yours''.

You drop your books when the hoodie boy runs up to you blocking your way. He was a inch away from your lips . You could see the anger in his eyes. You gulp and say nothing.

'' Listen , you don't talk about my reputation . You know nothing about me. And about jealously, you're just a nothing girl and I don't give a damn about your good grades''.

You only sent him daggers.

'' well I'll will never choose a good for nothing boy like you''.

The hoodie boy didn't reply so you continued.

'' you're just a troublemaker , you don't care about your studies and play with every girls feelings . Just use them and then throw them away. You're just a play bo- you were cut and you're eyes widened when you feel the hoodie boy's lips against yours. You're so lost in the pleasure , you're eyes start to close and you kiss him back. You don't know what made you do it but it just felt it... nice. You feel the hoodie boy's hand going under your shirt and massaging your breast. You let out a moan . You inner animal is rising, you know you want more from him. You can tell he wants more too by his body actions. You're moment was perfect when...

RING...

you two break apart panting. The hoodie boy smirks and walks away. You slid down on the ground . You're hands are covering your body. You're heart is racing fast. You couldn't believe what happened, but some reason you... liked it. You shake your head and pick up your books and leave for home.

Once the Hoodie boy arrived at his home and remembering the event eailer he smirks'' might as well have some fun with her''.


	3. The Way I Am

Jeffery was walking back to his usual place. He almost got there when a boy tackled him to the ground.

'' what the hell ! ''. Jeffery looks up to see Randy angry.

'' you bastard ! You insulted me infront of the girl I like ''. Jeffery smirks and gets up.

'' please , she said herself, that she's not a whore or slut girl which you like ''. Randy is quiet for a minute and then speaks up.

'' that's because you idiot came and showed off ''. Jeffery laughs.

'' well , that's cause I'm the best ''. Randy walks up and punches Jeffery hard. Blood cumming out of Jeffery's neck and a bit from his forehead. Jeffery pulls out his knife and cuts Randy's neck in for revenge.

'' you fucking idiot ! ''. Randy growls and tries to punch Jeffery when he hears the police sirens.

'' shit ! ''. Randy runs away leaving Jeffery to deal with the cops.

'' shit , you meat head ''. Jeffery runs while the police cars chase him. Jeffery hides in a dark alley. The cops drive fast. Jeffery looks up to see a window open. He climbs in. he sses a bed with a girl sleeping . He walks closer and bends down. The girl turns over to face Jeffery. Jeffery smiles and moves a hair length of the girl.

You whimp and slowly open your eyes. You see a boy face in front of you. You scream and back away from the boy. The boy Is backed up to a wall. Slowly you realize who it is.

'' Jeffery ''. you say. Jeffery smirks and walks a bit closer. '' nice , you remember me ''. you look down.

'' what are you doing here ? ''.

'' I bumped into stupid Randy and almost got caught by the cops. So I ran in here for safety . And just my luck , I meet you ''.

'' why are you like this ? ''.

'' like what ? ''. you look up. '' mean to me , getting in trouble ''. Jeffery smirks and walks closer to you.

'' it's the way I am ''. you shake your head. '' Don't be ''.

Jeffery is a inch away from you. '' why not ? ''. your eyes meet his ocean blue yes and you're so lost in them.

'' cause I love you ''. Jeffery is speechless. You put your hand on his hair bringing your and his lips closer but then Jeffery pulls away and heads for the window. You stop him. '' Jeffery ''.

he looks back over his shoulder. '' Don't fall for a guy like me . I'm trouble , cops come after me and I beat every kid who mess with me , I'm dangerous . Stay away from me ''.

'' why ? ''. you reply.

'' cause I don't want you to get hurt ''. he leaves and you smile. '' he does care about me ''. Jeffery arrives at his home and drops down on his bed. When his phone rings. '' yolo ''. '' hey Jeffie ''. Ben replies. '' what's up loser and don't call me that ''.

'' yeah yeah , so the gang is going to this late party at jane's . you wanna go ''.

'' yeah I'll be there ''. '' cool , also bring that cute chick with you ''. '' who ? ''. '' you know , that one ''.

'' Oh alright , I'll try ''. '' alright, see ya ''. '' yeah ''. Jeffery hungs up the cell and thinks.

'' how am I suppose to bring (y/n) when I told her to stay away from me ''. he sign's. '' maybe some miracle will happen and she'll agree to go with me ''.

Smirking he .sleep.


	4. Enemy From The Past

You were coming back from your best friends party, you wore a sexy black dress and a high heels strap sandals with some coming up to your legs. You stopped when you felt that some one was following you . You turn to see no one. You continue to walk when some one pulls your hand making you hit his chest and a cloth over your mouth to make you unconscious. You struggle but eventually let darkness take you.

Jeffrey was coming to your apartment . He knocked several times but you didn't answer. He opened the door to see your furniture scattered. Jeffrey immediately searched your apartment but couldn't find you.

''(y/n) , where did you go ? ''. Jeffrey became worried. When he heard a phone ringing. Jeffrey found your cellphone.

'' she must have been in a hurry ''. he picked it up. '' hello (y/n) ''.

'' haha , nope sorry wrong name ''. a deep voice of a boy came from the phone making Jeffrey angry.

'' who are you and what have you done with (y/n) ? ''.

'' Aw Jeffrey forgotten me already . Well don't worry you will remember your past again . And if you want to save your precious girlfriend ''.

The boy puts the phone next to you. You grab it and scream for help.

'' Jeffrey please save me , Jeffrey I love you ''.

'' (y/n) I ''.

The boy moves the phone away.

'' Aww , how sweet. Come to midst forest in a hour and alone ''.

The line goes dead. Jeffrey hangs up and leaves immediately . He fist's his hand.

'' who ever you are, I will find you . You won't hurt (y/n) ''.

Jeffrey arrived to midst forest. It was too quiet. The only sound was heard Jeffreys feet moving. Jeffrey slowly stops. He turns when a knife slices his arm. Jeffrey falls on the ground , holding that cut. The boy walks around Jeffrey and stops in front of him. The boy comes out of the dark shadow. The boy is around Jeffreys age. He had spiky hair coming down with the tips touching his shoulders. He had a mixture of black and dark blue hair colour. He had red eye colour. A black and white shirt , dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He smirks as he holds a knife with Jeffreys blood on it.

'' we meet again Jeffrey ''. Jeffreys eyes widened as he sees the boy. '' Glaze ''.


	5. You Remember Me

Jeffrey couldn't believe it , Glaze had returned.

'' I-I thought you died in the incident ''.

Glaze moves closer to Jeffrey.

'' No , I survived. You really thought you could end me ? Little Brother ''.

Jeffrey gets up and pulls out a knife from his pocket , which he had secretly.

'' Brother , you have no right to say that ''.

Glaze growls and runs up to Jeffreys face.

'' I should say that to you ''.

Jeffrey is angry and keeps his grip on the knife tighter , Glaze walks around Jeffrey.

'' Don't you rememeber , what you did to our family ? ''.

'' You always got the attention , being the perfect boy . Caring to your parents and little bro. You stole the girl I loved. I hated you since that day ''.

'' So now , I'm going to kill the one you love the most. You will see her die ''.

Glaze points up wards. They both look up to see a tree . You were lying down on your back with your arm cut deeply .

'' She will lose her life , just like you did to our family ''.

'' Shut up ! ''.

Jeffrey growls but Glaze doesn't stop.

'' No , you should know what you did . You killed so many innocent people . You killed mom and dad, you killed Lui for what ? Cause that feeling changed you . Cause Lui went to prison for you. Or cause you were selfish ''.

'' Face it , Jeffrey you're a murderer ! ''.

'' Shut up ! ''. Jeffrey runs and stabs Glaze in his neck . Glaze falls down , steady losing his life. Jeffrey growls and climbs on top of Glaze.

'' You think I had a perfect life ? Well your dead wrong. I never meant to steal your girlfriend from you , she came to me. I didn't want the attention , infact I hated it , but it came to me. Never I wanted to be perfect boy . I wasn't and never will be. And about our family , you losted it since you walked out on us . I couldn't control the feeling , it just took over me . I didn't want Lui to go to prison for me , I never wanted him to . He went by his choice when I tried to stop him ''.

Jeffrey started to cry.

'' My life became horrible when I murdered my parents and my bro ''.

Jeffrey stares at Glaze angrily.

'' But you're no different either , leaving us all alone when we needed you the most . We had to go so much and face so many faces and comments about you. When Lui and me needed a big brother , where were you ? I had to help Lui , I had to be the one for every body . From that day , I swore if I ever see you again , I will kill you ! ''.

Jeffrey pulls out the knife from Glazes neck and Jeffrey moves closer to Glazes ear and whisperers.

'' .Sleep. ''. He stabs Glazes trout.

Glazes eyes widened as he chocks and finally lost his life. Jeffrey gets up when …

'' Jeffrey ''.

he looks up to see you standing there . You treated off a piece from your dress and put it on your injury. You had a shocked face but not a scared face. You watched as Jeffrey looks down.

You move forward. '' Jeffrey ''. But Jeffrey walks back.

'' I'm sorry ''. Jeffrey runs away. '' Jeffrey ''. you run after him. You follow him until you lost sight of him.

'' Where did he go ? ''. you looked around until you heard someone crying. You followed the sound.

In a far corner , surrounded by bushes , you see a boy crying you slowly stood behind him. The boy sensed your present and turns to hold you. His arms around your waist and your stomach and chest buried with his head. You bend down and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

'' he was right , I'm a murderer ''. Jeffrey speaks while you listen.

'' I didn't know what the feeling will do to me ? But it changed me. I killed my family . I'm a monster ''.

You shake your head and pat Jeffreys head.

'' No you're not. You never meant to kill them. The feeling took control of you. You're not a criminal . I love you because you care for people , not only me but your little brother too ''.

Jeffrey looked up to you and kissed you. You were surprised but kissed him back. You

both break apart.

'' Promise me , you'll never leave me ''. you smile and hug him. '' I promise , I'll be by your side forever ''.


End file.
